A Horse of a Different Color
Krys and On-yx visit and they participate in a horse race. Starlite meets a new horse called Sunriser and starts to feel jealous. Synopsis Early one morning in Rainbow Land, a lovely magenta colored horse over looks the morning sunrise. Meanwhile all the Sprites are getting ready for the Sprite Fair. They are having a horse race, with Starlite, Skydancer, and On-yx. The Color Kids and Sprites have fun with the other games and even some rides. Starlite is fired up, loving to race, and to show how fast he is. In The Pits Murky Dismal completes his horse entry. A robot horse he has created to out run the other horses. He fills the horse with gloom clouds. Planning to kidnap Starlite when the other horses enter the gloom. The race goes off as planned, and Murky enters at the last second and floods the race with his smoke. The Sprites and Color Kids are all effected. Everyone but Stormy, who works in clouds everyday, so they have no effect on her or Skydancer. She draws all her power and blasts Murky with lightning, But he doesn't stop, Stormy rides into the gloom, as she sees Murky guide a gloomed and murked out Starlite into a cage, along with On-yx and drives off. But the pink horse from earlier follows the grunge buggy into the Pits. Back in Rainbow Land, they split into teams to search for the Grunge Buggy. Stormy and Rainbow follow to the Pits on Skydancer. In a cave in the Pits, Murky has the horses strapped to a wheel and as it turns a fan blows thick gloomy smoke out over Rainbow Land. Unable to pickup the trail, Rainbow and Stormy search the mountains where they see the pink horse. Rainbow learns the horse is called Sunriser by the Sprites, because she's always around in the morning. Unlike Starlite, Sunriser can't speak, but she whines. Rainbow knows she is talking about Starlite, and that she wants to take her to him. Rainbow gets on Sunriser, and sends Stormy back to Rainbow Land to get the other kids to follow her. Sunriser takes Rainbow to the top of the mountain where Murky has the other horses hidden. She knocks a bolder over, diverting a trickle of water to the opening in the rocks, having it pour down on Murky's machine turning it off. When Murky tries to stop it, a rainbow pours through the crack and breaks the barrier holding the horses. When Starlite sees Rainbow on a different horse, his jealousy gets the better of him and he runs back to Rainbow Land alone. When the others join them in the mountains to look for Starlite, they have left Rainbow Land unguarded. Murky plans to murk Rainbow Land, but Starlite overhears this and plots to stop it, and thus win his place back in Rainbow's heart as her horse. Starlite chases Murky and Lurky through the carnival and on to a roller coaster. When they attempt to escape the coaster they crash down into a hall of mirrors. Unable to get out and confused Starlite captures both the villains and removes them from the Hall of Mirrors. Once they've caught up with him again Rainbow explains she doesn't care what he did, as long as he is safe. And Sunriser shares her care and nuzzles Starlite who reluctantly accepts her affections. Murky, stuck in between, disgusted by the show of feelings. New Characters * Sunriser Trivia Category:Episodes